Peach & Daisy in Corona Mountain
by chaolin
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! Shadow Mario kidnapps Peach and Daisy planning to make them servants, but the two princesses have different ideas... [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Beginning AKA Welcome to Corona Mt

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic ^ - ^ please review nicely: NO FLAMING!!! THERE ARE A FEW SPOILERS!!!!! This is also not a fanfic for Toadsworth lovers..I am only 11 yrs old so my stories suck!  
  
Ok, Shadow Mario AKA Baby Bowser has just dropped Peach into his lair. Daisy is there too.  
  
Bowser: MUWAHAHAHA!!! Good work Jr.! We now he have our own servants! *Turns to Peach and Daisy* Now servants, you shall obey! I want you to wash my car, clip my nails..*Goes on and on*  
  
Peach: DAISY?!! O_O  
  
Daisy: PEACH?!! O_O  
  
Bowser: -_- ooookkkkkaaayyyyy.  
  
Peach: Where are we?!  
  
Daisy: O_O Creepy lair!  
  
Peach: *turns to Bowser* all right..anyway I am hungry!  
  
Daisy: Me too!!!  
  
Bowser: And.?  
  
Peach: I WANT FOOD!!! IF I DON'T GET FOOD I SHALL HAVE A ROYAL TEMPER TANTRUM!!!  
  
Daisy: ME TOO!!!!  
  
Peach: AND IT'S NOT GONNA LOOK PRETTY!!!!  
  
Daisy: ME TOO!!!  
  
Peach: I'm an idiot..  
  
Daisy: ME TOO!!! .HEY!!! ;_;  
  
A/N: I thought this up all by myself and I'm sorry if any of you already had this idea!  
  
Bowser: WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING' ANY FOOD!!! YOU'RE OUR SERVANTS!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: Yea!!  
  
Peach: *Gets out a HUMONGOUS frying pan* I'm tying not to get angry!  
  
Bowser: ^ - ^;; OK, OK!  
  
Peach: *Acts all lady-like and sits down on a chair that magically came from a plot hole* Then I would like a peach custard, please.  
  
Daisy: And I would like a cookie!  
  
Baby Bowser: Comin' right up, mam's! *Rushes off to "kitchen"*  
  
Daisy: So tell me Peach, what's been up lately?  
  
Peach: Well, it's been about time Bowser captured me! I was getting all bored! I had to play Candy Land with Toadsworth in my spare time!  
  
Daisy: I thought you liked Candy Land!  
  
Peach: Not any more! I've decided that I don't like it!!  
  
Daisy: And when was that?  
  
Peach: 1 minute and .36 seconds ago! ^ - ^  
  
Daisy: -_-  
  
Meanwhile in the "Kitchen"  
  
Bowser: MUWAHAHAHA!!!! Little do Peach and Daisy know it, but I put poison in their food!  
  
Well, that's all for now people! R&R and remember: NO FLAMING!!!  
  
*Baby Bowser is in the background whistling "Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah" 


	2. Cookies and Pie AKA WHEE!

Chapter 2: Cookies and Pie AKA WHEE! ^o^  
  
A/N: WHEEEEEE!!!! Another chappy! WHEEEEEEEE!! I'm not crazy, I'm just mentally unstable! 1 out of 3 people are crazy. Talk to your 2 best friends. If they're OK, then it's you! ( I got that from a friend.Hehe.I got 91% on my spelling test! I'm so HAPPY!! WHEEEEEE!!!  
  
Bowser: *saunters out of kitchen carrying a big serving platter thingy* Bon appetite! *Pauses* Wait.where do I put the food?!  
  
Daisy: Duh!! On the table!  
  
Bowser: I don't see no table!  
  
Chaolin (the author AKA ME!!): I made a double negative!  
  
Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Baby Bowser: What's a double negative?!  
  
Chaolin: It's when..How should I put this? Oh, never mind!!!  
  
Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Baby Bowser: WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY???!!!!!  
  
Chaolin: The author who's writing this stupid fanfic! ^ - ^  
  
Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Baby Bowser: O_O oh.  
  
Chaolin: Just get back to whatever you're doing and pretend I'm not here!  
  
Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Baby Bowser: OK!!!  
  
Bowser: I STILL don't see no table!  
  
Daisy: *Snaps fingers and a table appears* Voila! ^ - ~  
  
Baby Bowser: KOOL!!! ^ - ^  
  
Bowser: H-h-how?  
  
Peach: Plot hole dummy!  
  
Bowser: Lemme try! I wish for a million dollars! *Snaps fingers, err, claws*  
  
Nothing Happened  
  
Bowser: *Trys snapping fingers again* IT WON'T WORK!!!!!! Peach: SERVE THE MEAL ALREADY!!!!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: ^ - ^ Cooking is fun!  
  
Bowser: *Giggles* Here's your food princesses! ^ - ^  
  
Peach and Daisy: *Pokes food* The food is too hot!  
  
Baby Bowser: *Fans plate*  
  
Peach and Daisy: *Pokes food* The food is too cold!  
  
Bowser: AAAGGGGGHHHH!!! JUST EAT THE FOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!  
  
Peach and Daisy: Whatever! *Take a bite out of their food then they stop and start gagging*  
  
  
  
Bowser: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: Yay! Cooking is fun!  
  
Peach and Daisy: WATER!!! WATER!!!  
  
Chaolin: *Looks at notebook and starts scribbling something* 


	3. COUGH, GAG, SPUTTER! AKA The Annoying Ch...

Chapter 3: COUGH, GAG, SPUTTER!!! AKA The Annoying Chaolin  
  
A/N: WHEEEEEE! It's Christmas Vacation! No school! *Does Moonwalk* Everyone: O_O Sorry for my weirdness! ^ - ^;; Anyways, (I like the word anyways) this is my longest chapter ever! Oh yea, a reminder to all reviewers: NO FLAMING! Thank you.  
  
Peach and Daisy: WATER!! WATER!! *They collapse to the ground coughing, gagging, and sputtering*  
  
Bowser: MUWAHAHAHAHA!! It's too late! I POISINED the food and now you shall die!!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: *Hands Peach and Daisy each a glass of water. They drank it up fast*  
  
Peach: That's better! ^o^  
  
Daisy: You said it! ^o^  
  
Bowser: Whatthe?! You should be dead by now!!!  
  
Peach and Daisy: OH THAT WAS THE PLAN WASN'T IT???!!!! *They take out their HUMONGOUS frying pans and start beating Bowser up*  
  
Baby Bowser: *Sucks paw innocently* Daddy got a spanking! ^ - ^  
  
Bowser: *All beat up* But I did! I DID! I SWEAR I put poison in their food! How could they survive?! What happened?!  
  
Chaolin hops off the rock she was sitting on, notebook in paw.  
  
Chaolin: THE AMAZING CHAOLIN SAVED THE DAY!!! ^ ________ ^  
  
Bowser: O_O  
  
Chaolin: Bowser you meanie! Trying to poison the princesses!  
  
Bowser: Well, I am a bad guy, ya know!  
  
Chaolin: AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND POISONING PEOPLES???!!!!  
  
Bowser: Umm.YEAH!!!  
  
Chaolin: Oh.O_O. Well anyways, if you killed Peach and Daisy, then my fanfic would be over.  
  
Bowser: YEA!!!! ^ - ^ I hate being in your stupid story anyway!  
  
Chaolin: You hurt my feelings.;_; *starts crying*  
  
Bowser: -_- And you claim to be 11 yrs old.  
  
Chaolin: HEYS! I'M SENSITIVE YA KNOW!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: Daddy, what does "sensitive" mean?  
  
Bowser: It means you are a crybaby.  
  
Chaolin: DOES NOT!!! Nyaa! Now where was I?  
  
Baby Bowser: *Starts talking very fast* Wells,youwereaskingifmydaddyhas therighttogoaroundpoisoningpeoples,andhesaidYEA,andyousaidthatifmy daddykilledPeachandDaisythenyourfanficwouldbeover,andthenmydaddy-  
  
Chaolin: OK OK OK OK OK OK OK!!!!!  
  
Everybody else: O_O  
  
Bowser: OK, now you tell me why Peach and Daisy ain't dead from food poisoning!  
  
Chaolin: That WASN'T food poisoning!  
  
Bowser: I swear that I put food poisoning in Peach and Daisy's food!  
  
Chaolin: That's what YOU think! I switched the labels of the bottles! ^_______________^  
  
Bowser: YOU WEREN'T ANYWHERE NEAR "THE KITCHEN"! I NEVER SAW YOU TOUCH THOSE BOTTLES! IT WOULD BE IMMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT??!!!  
  
Chaolin: Us authors can do whatever we want! ^ - ^  
  
Peach: Umm.what was in our food if it wasn't food poisoning?  
  
Chaolin: Cafeteria food meatloaf!!  
  
Daisy: Yuck! It tasted HORRIBLE!!!  
  
Chaolin: I know!!! ^__________^ *She hops back to the rock she was sitting on, notebook in paw*  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it! 


	4. MARIO! AKA The End?

Chapter 4: MARIO??!!!! AKA The End?  
  
A/N: I think this might be the last chappy, so. yea. And I'm sorry for not updating in a long time!! It was Winter Vacation, so I kinda spent all my time playing Gamecube.^ - ^ ;;. YAY!! I got my own website! Here's the address:  
  
http://hometown.aol.com/kawaiichao/myhomepage/profile.html  
  
  
  
Peach: *Is relaxing in one of those lawn chairs, sipping lemonade* Ahh, this is the life! ^ - ^  
  
Daisy: *In another lawn chair* Yea.FAN HARDER BOWSER!!!  
  
Bowser: *fanning Daisy* Yes your majesty. -_-  
  
Peach: This is getting boring! Where's the entertainment?!  
  
Baby Bowser: *Starts tap-dancing*  
  
Daisy: WHOO! *Claps*  
  
Peach: O_O Okkkaaaayyy. *Listens to her CD player*  
  
Peach (singing Dancing Queen):  
  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen Friday night and the lights are low  
  
Looking out for the place to go  
  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
  
You come in to look for a king  
  
Anybody could be that guy  
  
Night is young and the music's high  
  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
  
You're in the mood for a dance  
  
And when you get the chance...  
  
Daisy: *Listens to HER CD player~ she starts singing Skater Boy *  
  
Daisy (trying to sing louder than Peach): He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
Peach (Singing louder than Daisy):  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen .  
  
Daisy (Singing, yes.louder still.):  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pritty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth!  
  
Peach (Yelling more than singing):  
  
  
  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
  
You're in the mood for a dance  
  
And when you get the chance!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisy (Yelling as loud as she can):  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on TV  
  
guess who she sees  
  
skater boy rockin' up MTV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Both Princesses have red faces from yelling/singing too loud.  
  
Peach and Daisy: Pant.pant.*They reach for their glasses of lemonade*  
  
There was a sudden BOOM!!  
  
Everyone stared. Standing there was an 8 year old girl, with pigtails (she came from a plothole.).  
  
Girl With Pigtails (AKA Tribia): Read "The Village of Warriors!!" A story where a narrator and his cameraman try to make a good TV interview in a village where anything can happen!! A humor/romance fic.  
  
Chaolin: *Pops up* Romance.YUCK!!  
  
Tribia: And I'm one of the main characters!! Plus it's.  
  
Bowser: -_-;;  
  
Peach: She's gonna blabber all day if we don't do anything!!  
  
Daisy: It's time to take action!! *She starts pushing Tribia into the plothole*  
  
Tribia: Just go to this address!!!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1013206  
  
The plot hole closes with Tribia in it.  
  
Bowser: Phew!  
  
Baby Bowser: I wanna go to the site she was talking 'bout!  
  
Just then, Mario came out from a plothole.  
  
Mario: Mamma Mia!!!  
  
Peach and Daisy (singing):  
  
Here I go again!  
  
My my, how can I resist you?  
  
Mario: MAMMA MIA!!  
  
Peach and Daisy:  
  
Does it show again?  
  
My my, just how much I've missed-WAIT!!!  
  
A/N: Mammia Mia is a A*Teens song.  
  
Everyone looked at Mario.  
  
Bowser: MARIO??!!!  
  
Peach: MARIO??!!!  
  
Daisy: MARIO??!!!  
  
Chaolin: MARIO??!!!  
  
Baby Bowser (on laptop): Look! The ad on the website says that I'm a winner!! ^ - ^  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. O_O;;  
  
A/N: Did you ever see the ads that say stuff like, 'If the words above are flashing and red, then you are a winner!' ???  
  
Mario: I have-a come to-a rescue Peach-a!!  
  
Daisy: WHAT ABOUT ME????!!!!!  
  
Mario: *Is ignoring Daisy* Now-a Peach, come with-a me and.  
  
Daisy: WHAT ABOUT ME, YA OVERWEIGHT LITTLE PLUMBER!!!!!!!!  
  
Baby Bowser: Harsh, ain't it?  
  
Mario: I have-a come to-a rescue the PRINCESSES-a!  
  
Daisy: That's better.  
  
Peach and Daisy: No way! This is the best service we've had in our lives!  
  
Chaolin: O_O..They refused.  
  
Mario: I will-a give you-a plenty of-a service at-a home! *Starts dragging Peach and Daisy into a plot hole*  
  
Bowser: You can't get them without a fight! *Runs toward plothole*  
  
Baby Bowser: WAIT FOR MMMEEEEEE!!  
  
All of the characters leap into the plothole.But the plothole didn't take them to Mushroom Palace.  
  
Chaolin: Cliffhanger. 


	5. Help! AKA The Finale

Chapter 5: Help!! AKA The Finale  
  
A/N: *Smiles evilly* I left you with a cliffhanger! Well, I'm sure that this will be the final chapter! And I'm SURE of it! I am suffering from Writer's Block!! I had to re-write this chapter three times already!! _  
  
*Chaolin is running around happily like a manic*  
  
Chaolin: WWHHHEEEEEE!!!! Carnivals coming to my school in just 2 weeks!!! I'm gonna ride the Wave Swinger, Cliffhanger, Musical Express, Pharaoh's Fury, Silver---  
  
Readers: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Chaolin: *Calms down and stops running around in circles* Sorry!! ^ - ^;;  
  
Readers: WE DON'T CARE THAT THE CARNIVAL IS COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL!!! JUST GET ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!  
  
Chaolin: But I'm so excited!! Carnival comes only once a year!!!  
  
Readers: WE DON'T CARE!!!!  
  
Chaolin: Okay!!! But if any of you have free time on Feb. 7 or 8, come to the Punahou Carnival!!! 11:00 AM-11:00 PM!!! Oh, and Punahou school is in Oahu, Hawaii!!  
  
Readers: Whatever!!! GET ON WITH THE FICCY ALREADY!!!  
  
Chaolin: ^ - ^;; KK!!  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Falling, falling, falling through the plothole, went the small group of people.err.princesses and monster-like creatures.  
  
Bowser: Who are you calling a monster-like creature????!!!!!!  
  
Chaolin: I can run a mile in 10 minutes, 51 seconds!!  
  
Peach: A little off the subject, don't you think so??  
  
Chaolin: ^ - ^  
  
The little group of adventures kept on falling.and falling.and falling.and falling.and fall-  
  
Daisy: WE GET THE POINT!!  
  
Chaolin: ^ - ^  
  
They kept on falling till they hit the ground with a thud!  
  
Baby Bowser: WWWHHHEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Bowser: Ouchies!!  
  
Daisy: Ohh!!!  
  
Peach: *Wailing* MY ROYAL FANNY HURTS!!!  
  
Everyone Else: O_O;;  
  
Bowser: Hey!! Where's Mario!??  
  
Everyone Else (including Peach): Who cares.  
  
Daisy: Where are we??  
  
Baby Bowser: Punahou School.  
  
Everyone Else: How do you know??  
  
Baby Bowser: *Points claw to a sign that says "Punahou School."  
  
Chaolin: Well.this is a surprise!  
  
*Suddenly a whistle blew*  
  
Chaolin: 8:00!! Time for class! Let's go!!! *Dragging everyone else up two flights of stairs*  
  
Peach: Umm.shouldn't we try to get back to Mushroom Kingdom??  
  
Chaolin: Later, after school! *In a lower, softer voice* You'll have to survive a day in my school first.MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
A/N: I broke my promise that this would be the last chapter.Oh well!! Expect another chappy soon!! *Whacks head* 


End file.
